


Embrace

by otpcutie



Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drarry microfic challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco comforts Harry after a nightmare.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037937
Kudos: 15
Collections: December 2020





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry microfic prompt: warmth.
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/638130214737707008/embrace)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Draco’s fingers brushed through Harry’s unruly hair, murmuring words of comfort. 

Harry melted into him, tears falling with remnants of the nightmare still heavy in his chest but his partner’s arms blanketed him with safety and love—with all that he’d longed for in that cupboard but never thought he’d have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for something a lil angsty💓
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
